


red

by ruined



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: Dawn/Faith + "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."





	

Faith stops short, taking in the room. The candles aren't surprising; Dawn loves that scented shit. What was surprising, though, is Dawn. Lying across her bed in only red panties, she's a pretty picture.

Of course, the image is somewhat ruined by the fact that Dawn is asleep.

Still, Faith can't help but sweep her eyes over the younger girl, shedding her own clothes as she moves closer. There's a half formed plan in her mind as she plants a knee on the bed, but then Dawn moans quietly, legs falling open and all Faith wants is to get her mouth on all the creamy skin on display.

All for her.

Faith gently placed her hands on Dawn's ankles, and when that doesn't wake the girl, slowly moves her hands upwards, past her knees to rest on her upper thighs.

Dawn starts to wake as Faith is easing the panties down her leg. If they weren't so pretty, Faith would rip them off, but as it is, she takes her time, leaving kisses on Dawn's leg as she goes.

"Hey," Dawn says, when she's completely naked, stretching like she hasn't got a care on the world.

(Faith remembers a time when Dawn would blush the second her shirt came off. That was years ago, but Faith still likes to reminisce. Even though she likes that Dawn is more comfortable with herself now. Comfortable with Faith.)

"Hey baby," Faith murmurs into Dawn's hipbone. The mark she made there last week is fading, and that won't do.

"I wanted to surprise you," Dawn wiggles slightly as Faith moves lower, letting out a tiny moan of contentment.

"I see."

"But I fell asleep. You were gone for ages."

Faith grins at Dawn's tone; she may not be a teenager anymore, but she's just as bratty. Spoiled. In for a spanking later, Faith thinks.

"Let me make it up to you." 


End file.
